As the Clock Strikes Seven
by Tofuu
Summary: Riku stands on the ledge of a clock tower. For what purpose? Happy thoughts are what makes one soar... RikuSora [ONESHOT]


As the Clock Strikes Seven 

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

……………………….

He stepped out onto a ledge, and surveyed the scene before him. City lights lit up one by one as the sky began to cast a hue of black, last meager rays rapidly fading. All was silent, it seemed, as a cold whisper gently whipped by, sending a slight shiver to his spine. And a silent sigh escaped in a light puff of air.

With a heavy note, the clock tower struck 7.

**Dong!**

Riku closed his eyes. _Happy thoughts._ He urged.

**Dong!**

_Blue, deep eyes smiled cheerfully into his own._

_Fair, soft skin, yielding to every touch and caress._

_Spiky chestnut hair in all directions, as if one had bed head._

_Adorable cheeks that hadn't completely grown out of its baby fat just yet._

_A sincere, boyish grin that never failed to delight._

Steadily, his feet began to leave the ledge.

**Dong!**

"_Riku, we're out of ice cream!" Sora groaned. Riku smiled to himself as he watched the depressed boy pout miserably. "Uh…Riku?"_

_He snapped out of his daze. "Y-yes?"_

"_Is something wrong?" Sora hopped into a seat next to Riku._

"_Nope…" Riku quietly sipped from his mug. "Hey, Sora." He took his lips from the mug._

"_Yea?" Blue eyes peered at him curiously._

"_Do you like anyone?"_

_Suddenly, Sora's expression was troubled as he looked away. "W-why do you wanna know?"_

_Riku mentally slapped himself at Sora's distress and shook his head. "Sorry…you don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

"_They probably don't feel the same way, anyway…" The younger boy trailed off as a small feeling of jealously tugged at Riku's heart._

"_Sora, let's go out for ice cream." Riku murmured thoughtfully._

"_Aw, Riku you're the best!" Sora's mood instantly brightened as he hugged Riku, who blushed a silly shade of pink, and bounded to the door._

_Laughing at Sora's childish antics, Riku ran a hand through his silver hair as he stood up and walked towards the door being held open for him, wearing a smile that he was not feeling on the inside at all…_

"Happy thoughts!" He felt his feet come in contact with the ledge.

**Dong!**

_A small giggle was heard as a blitzball hit Riku in the head, knocking him off his balance._

_"Ow…" Riku rubbed his head, attempting to stand._

_"That's what ya get for not paying attention. You gotta focus more, ya?" Wakka laughed._

_The silver-haired boy had gone off into a stupor, thinking about his favorite spiky-haired and blue-eyed boy. And unknowingly, he was assaulted by a blitzball, thrown by Wakka._

_"Hey look. I don't think you're feeling so good. Go home and get some rest, ya? We can play some other time." Wakka waved and left with his blitzball in hand._

_Riku plopped down onto the warm sand and collapsed on his back. 'Blue…' He thought. The sky wasn't nearly as blue as Sora's eyes, however. Riku smirked._

_"Hey." A voice came from behind him._

_"Huh?" Riku sat up and turned to see Kairi coming towards him with her hands behind her back._

_"Whatcha thinking about? It's not like you to get hit with a blitzball."_

_He gazed back at the horizon, wistfully. For a moment, Riku remained silent, listening to the soothing sway of palm trees, breathing lightly and calmly, and taking in the familiar scent of the ocean. A few stray gulls called out from a far off distance, waves beating against the shore and a gentle breeze occasionally swung by. He stretched his arm up towards the sky, trying to gasp it all in the palm of his hand. For the moment, everything seemed almost bittersweet._

_Finally, he spoke. "Ever had that feeling?"_

_Kairi smiled, following his gaze. "Yea." She tilted her head up. "When there's nothing you love more than the sky…"_

_Riku stared at her, surprised. "You…"_

_The redhead nodded, still smiling. Competition was one of the things that made Riku. He wasn't so sure if he wanted this challenge, however._

_"But the only thing you can do is stare up at it. You can't touch it, have it, nor make it acknowledge you." Riku finished softly._

"Happy thoughts, dammit!" Riku whispered fiercely, almost desperately.

**Dong!**

_"Riku…" Sora gently sighed as his lips hovered over Riku's._

_"Mmm…?" Riku opened a sleepy eye. Mouths came in contact, with soft advances at first. Gradually, each kiss grew more lustful, hands sinfully roaming over bare skin. Breaking off from the kiss, Sora nuzzled into the crook of Riku's neck, sampling the porcelain skin._

_Riku pulled his arms around the slim figure of the boy atop of him, lovingly._

_"Why are you so adorable?" He couldn't help but ask._

_"Why are you such a pervert?" Sora teased, playfully nipping at Riku's chin._

_"Mm…why ought I not be, to finally have something so molest-able?" A daring hand slid down to pinch Sora's rear. The favor was returned with a yelp and a smack._

**Dong!**

The chilly night breeze was refreshing, as Riku gently glided through the air, gazing in a daze at the scene below him. Blurry yellow dots clouded his unfocused vision as he propelled himself forward. Free and adrift at last. A sense of isolation surrounded him causing Riku to instinctively wrap his arms around himself.

"…not your fault."

_Dreary._

"Stop it."

_Bleak._

"Riku…"

_Weary_

"…what I didn't do…"

_Gray._

"…why?"

_Hard._

"He's not…"

_Cold._

"Rest in peace."

**_Sora._**

His eyes snapped open to realize what was happening. Lifting a hand, trying to grasp something elusive, and invisible, he fell.

**Dong!**

FIN

A/N: Okay, just to clarify what happened, Riku didn't commit suicide. "Happy thoughts are what makes one soar" reads the summary. Soar as in...literally. Like Peter Pan. So...obviously, Riku couldn't think all too happily in the end, and therefore he could no longer uh...soar. xD Is he still alive? shrug No one knows...but me.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
